1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rods, and more particularly pertains to a combination fishing rod, storage compartment, light and knife assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rods which have been modified to include accessories are well known in the art. Such accessories may include storage compartments, attachable light assemblies, line cutting devices, and the like.
While numerous storage compartment constructions in combination with fishing rods are known in the prior art, one of particular interest is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,001,195, which issued to E. Gillette on Aug. 22, 1911. The fishing rod disclosed in this patent includes a hollow wooden handle having a removable, threadably attached end cap that thus provides access to an interior storage compartment. The storage compartment within the handle is large enough to hold sinkers, hooks, and the like, and at least partially eliminates the need for a user thereof to carry a separate tackle box.
There has also been a recognition of the need for a line cutter to be used in combination with a fishing rod. In this respect, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,023, which issued to J. Cook on Apr. 7, 1964. The Cook line cutter is a separable device having V-shaped notches with cutting blades therein. The device may be attached at any desired location along a fishing rod. The cutting blades essentially consist of an elongated razor blade extending through each of the plurality of V-shaped notches, while wrapped line is used to attach the cutter to the rod per se. While functional for its intended purpose, it can be appreciated that the Cook device could interfere with the free flow of fishing line along the fishing rod, and could thus effectively become more of a hinderance that a help.
With respect to lights used in combination with fishing rods, the prior art primarily discloses lights that are activated in response to a fish striking the associated line. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,610, which issued to J. Poole on Jan. 23, 1968. The Poole light is illustrative of a number of similar lights disclosed in patents, and requires the attachment thereof to a fishing rod with the fishing line also being attached to a top portion of the light. In response to a strike by a fish, the line effectively pulls a contact switch into a closed position to activate the light. While also functioning in its intended manner, it can be appreciated that there are instances where a fisherman might desire to have the light continually illuminated, and this aspect of the light construction has not been addressed in the Poole reference.
In view of the various accessories available for fishing rods as discussed above, it would appear that there is a continuing need for such accessories, especially where a plurality of such accessories could be combined into a single fishing rod, and the present invention substantially fulfills this need.